Lettre à Naruto Uzumaki confessions
by EleriaYin
Summary: Alors qu’Itachi, condamnée à la peine capitale, passe sa dernière nuit dans un cachot de Konoha, il écrit une lettre à Naruto expliquant ses actes.


Petit oneshot en attendant des idées pour mon autre fic GW. C'est mon premier de Naruto que je publie, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

bonne lecture.

Lettre à Naruto Uzumaki

Résumé : Alors qu'Itachi, condamnée à la peine capitale, passe sa dernière nuit dans un cachot de Konoha, il écrit une lettre à Naruto expliquant ses actes.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

Je suis Itachi Uchiwa et je serais exécuté à l'aube. Ici dans l'ombre d'un cachot de Konoha où la faiblesse de mon frère m'a enfermé, j'éprouve le soudain besoin de me confier. Seul me reste le souvenir de mes actes et ce ressentiment à l'égard de mon frère. Comment, après tant d'années passées à me haïr, peut-il m'abandonner à une exécution publique ? La mort de sa main était mon seul souhait, le seul moyen pour moi de racheter mes fautes à son égard. Je pensais taire cette histoire, notre histoire à jamais mais je ne peux supporter que les crimes de mon clan maudit tombent dans l'oubli. Leur mort n'a finalement pas fait disparaître ma rancune.

Naruto, toi qui se dit l'ami de mon frère même après sa désertion, le serais-tu encore en sachant que s'il n'avait pas toujours été si faible, ta vie aurait sans doute été tout autre ? Je parle de Kuubi ! Le démon renard à neuf queues apparu une nuit aux portes de Konoha…

Fort de la réussite de l'implantation de l'ichibi à Suna, le clan Uchiwa, détenteur de l'urne du Kuubi, entreprit de faire la même chose en scellant le démon dans un enfant à naître, le fils cadet du chef Uchiwa : mon frère Sasuke. Cependant, bien qu'arrivant à terme le bébé ne possédait pas le chakra nécessaire pour retenir le Bijuu en lui. Celui-ci échappa au contrôle du clan et s'abattit sur le village forçant ton père, le si puissant Yondame, à sacrifier sa vie et détruire la tienne. Tu vois, c'est la faiblesse de Sasuke et la folie de mon clan les responsables de ta misérable existence. Personne à part le clan n'en sut jamais rien.

Le temps passa sans que la soif de pouvoir de mon clan ne s'estompe. Leur objectif était de trouver le moyen de rendre le Sharingan incontestablement supérieur au Biakugan des Hiuuga. Pour se faire, ils n'hésitèrent pas à se servir des plus faibles d'entre nous de cobayes. L'idée que mon petit frère puisse un jour subir de telles atrocités m'insupportait, c'était l'une des rares personnes pour qui j'éprouvais de l'affection.

Aussi quand Suishi Uchiwa vint m'annoncer tout sourire qu'il participerait aux prochaines expériences sur mon, je cite « faiblard de petit frère, tu dois être soulagé de voir qu'il va enfin servir à quelques chose » j'ai disjoncté. Et après lui avoir soutiré toutes les informations possibles je l'ai tué en faisant passer cela pour un suicide. Entre mon frère et mon soi-disant meilleur ami, j'avais choisi mon frère. Cette mort ne passa pas aussi inaperçu que je l'avais espéré et plusieurs membres du clan vinrent me questionner. Après cette entrevue houleuse mon père commença à me faire surveiller, craignant une intervention de ma part pour sauver Sasuke.

Au crépuscule de ce soir fatidique, alors que mon frère tardait à rentrer, je me suis rendu dans les sous-sols du Dojo Uchiwa où avait lieu les expériences trouvant ainsi nombres des anciens du clan et ne chercheurs préparant tout pour l'arrivée du cobaye. S'en suivit une dispute pour la survie de mon frère au cour duquel certains s'éclipsèrent pour quémander des renforts. Le premier à mourir fut l'un des anciens. Sa tête heurta trop violemment le mur alors que dans un mouvement de colère je le repoussais brusquement. C'est cette mort qui déclencha le carnage. Les autres se jetèrent sur moi non plus pour me maîtriser mais avec la ferme intention de me tuer. Le combat nous entraîna dehors, au milieu des civils du clan qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'allais si loin pour ce mioche trop faible. Fou de rage, je m'attaquais aussi à eux s'en rencontrer beaucoup de résistance. J'étais le meilleur du clan après tout.

Je finis par arriver chez nous. Mon père m'attendait arme au point haineux et terrifier par le monstre que sa folie avait réveillée. Il voulait la puissance, je l'avais obtenu en versant le sang de cette famille que je haïssais plus que tout.

Sasuke, mon petit Sasuke tellement terrifié devant moi qui venait de le sauver sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. J'ai à ce moment là voulu qu'il devienne plus fort, aussi puissant que moi. Qu'il puisse leur prouver à tous qu'il valait mieux qu'un vulgaire cobaye ! Qu'il devienne assez puissant pour pouvoir m'arrêter et avec moi cette envie de tuer qui me rongeais les entrailles plus sûrement que le poison.

Il y est parvenu. Il est devenu tellement plus fort que je ne le deviendrais jamais en oubliant sa haine pour sauver ses amis, son village. Je suis fier de lui.

Une dernière chose avant que l'auge ne se lèvent. L'akatsuki : je suis devenu l'un des leurs car ils possédaient le moyen de réparer l'erreur de Kuubi. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas apprécié de devenir une bête traquée. Mais de mon point de vue ta vie importait moins que le danger d'un Bijuu hors de contrôle. Sur ce point il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Tu es tout à fait capable de maîtriser Kuubi. Tu possèdes une force et un courage exceptionnelle qui te rende bien meilleur shinobi que nous ne pourrons jamais l'être Sasuke et moi. Tu as su tirer mon frère des ténèbres où je l'avais plongé. Pour cela tu as toute ma gratitude, si tant es que cela veuille dire quelque chose venant d'un assassin comme moi.

Le soleil est levé, la porte s'ouvre. Je vais devoir y aller. Je n'ai aucun regret concernant le massacre de mon clan. Juste celui de n'avoir pas su mieux protéger mon frère lorsque que je le pouvais encore. Fais le à ma place. Veille sur lui comme tu veilleras sur ton village.

Sayonara.

Uchiwa Itachi.


End file.
